


Twisted

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Confused!Niall, M/M, Multi, cheating niall, hurt!louis, kinkyLouis, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry





	1. Starting to turn

Niall and Louis had been together for 3 years now. And not once did Niall ever doubt that Louis loved him. He did, however, struggle with not showing their relationship to anyone, ever. Louis was not okay with coming out.

He made it clear when Niall and him first kissed. They had never been allowed to cuddle, or kiss or hold hands in front of anyone. Not even in front of their friends. Louis made up for it in private, but Niall wished they could just be like a normal couple.

So when Harry sided up close to Niall, and slipped an arm around him without a thought for Liam who was on the coach beside them. It felt nice, to have someone so unabashedly show affection in front others.  
It was a problem though, because Harry had no idea about Louis and Niall's relationship. So Niall had no idea how to explain to Harry that he couldn't respond to his affections.

\--------------

Harry let his hand slide up and down the smooth side of Niall's arm. Niall smiled shyly at him, leaning into the warmth of Harry's side, hoping it just seemed friendly.   
"Well, I'm off to bed," Liam said with a yawn, "You two have fun."  
Harry winked at Liam while Niall blushed.  
Harry pulled Niall in closer, turning to face him.  
"About time...hey?" he said, sounding nervous. Niall knew he was fucked then and there. He couldn't turn down a nervous Harry. He couldn't hurt Harry. No matter how badly he didn't want to cheat on Louis. Niall turned to face Harry.

  
He did have to at least try to explain a reason they couldn't hook up.  
"Haz, I don't think this is a good idea," he tried.  
"What is?" Harry said with a cheeky little smile. Worry still evident across his face.  
"Harry. Please... you know what I mean."  
But Harry didn't want to hear it. He brought a hand to Niall's cheek, his thumb stroking gently. Niall couldn't deny that it felt good.  
"We're both young, cute, single lads Ni. Why not have a bit of fun together?" Harry reasoned.  
Niall knew he couldn't tell Harry he wasn't single, so he tried another angle.  
"I'm not into boys Harry," he tried.  
"You might want to tell that to little Niall..." Harry said, as his hand brushed over Niall's obviously hard cock in his jeans. Niall gasped. 

"Harry..." Niall had lost his words.

Harry lent forward, tilting Niall's chin upwards, and kissed him softly before pulling back slowly. "Not so bad, hey?" Harry said. 

When Niall shook his head, unable to speak, Harry leant in again and kissed him deeper. Niall felt himself respond, drawing Harry in closer. Harry tasted so good, and felt so nice against him. 

Harry's hands drifted over Niall's body with a stealth Niall knew not of. He had no time to process Harry's actions but he almost didn't want to process them. Before he knew it, his Jean’s were undone and his cock was in Harry's hand.

Harry straddled Niall's lap and Niall's hands immediately went to working Harry's skinny jeans off. He'd seen Harry naked enough to not feel embarrassed about taking a look at his hardened member. Harry was surprisingly average, maybe a tiny bit larger than Louis. But not much. He wrapped his hand around it and gave a tug, drawing pre-cum up. 

"Not what you expected?" Harry said quietly with his for head nudged up to Niall's. Harry's insecurity melting Niall's heart.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked in a whisper, genuinely confused. 

"I don't know, I think people expect me to be massive," Harry mumbled. 

"Harry...love, what dick head put those thoughts in your head," Niall asked sadly. Harry didn't deserve to feel insecure about anything. He was so kind to everyone else. 

"A few _dickheads,"_ Harrysaid with a sweet smile. 

 "You are too special to believe you need to be anything but what you are Harry," Niall said. He meant every word. It scared Niall though, because he knew how easy it would be to fall in love with Harry.

Harry pulled Niall in for another kiss while still stroking his hardon.

Niall hated himself for enjoying Harry's hand, hated himself for the way his own hand so easily moved over Harry's length. Hated the fact he was cheating on Louis who was so loyal and honest with Niall. 

"Fuck...Harry," Niall moaned into Harry's neck. 

"Yeah, Christ, Niall," Harry said, burrowing his head into Niall's shoulder as he came over their shirts and hands. Niall gasped as Harry dropped down to his knees in front of Niall and took him in his mouth. Niall's hands flew to Harry's mop of hair. Fingers gentle  but desperate as Harry worked on his cock.

"Shit, shit Harry, slow down babe," Niall told him, he was so over stimulated. When Harry listened and his lips began to just slipped up and down the shaft Niall relaxed and came without warning. Harry sucked gently as he pulled off, catching his breath. 

Niall lay back, fingers still massaging Harry's hair gently. Harry lifted himself up and sat beside Niall, cuddling in close. He put a hand to his hair, a half frown, half smile on his face. "You had my cum all over your hand," he said, slightly grossed out.

Niall huffed a small laugh, "Sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

Harry gave Niall a light kiss on the nose, "It's fine, just a bit gross."

The two boys stayed sat, cuddling, thinking over what they had just done, where it led to, what they would do next. 

Harry ran a timid hand over Niall's  stomach and laced it with his hand. Looking down at their clasped hands he mumbled, "Is this okay? Can we...are we..."

Niall took a shaky breath. He didn't know what to do. Harry obviously liked him, a lot. But he loved Louis, and knew Louis loved him. He knew he had feelings for Harry too though, and he couldn't handle the thought of hurting him.

"Harry..." Niall started, but when he couldn't get anything more out Harry pulled away. 

"Sorry...I should've... fuck, sorry," Harry stammered, standing quickly, pulling up his jeans and rushing off to the kitchen.

"Harry!" Niall called, knowing he'd hurt him badly, "Fuck!" He said to himself, kicking the marble coffee table in front of him. 

He stood up, pulling his pants back on but he was not sure what to do. He wanted to go after Harry, but he knew he couldn't explain anything. He also didn't know what to say to Louis, he couldn't believe he had cheated on him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stormed into Louis’ house.

“Louis?!” He called. 

“In here!” Louis called from the kitchen.

Harry walked over and slumped into Louis’s lap. Tear soaking into Louis’ grey PJ shirt. 

“Harry, love, What happened?” Louis asked, concerned. 

Harry hiccuped and took a deep breathe. 

“Niall and I hooked up,” Harry started, “But he, I don’t know, he freaked out.”

Louis froze. 

“You...you and Niall? My...I mean, our Niall?” Louis stammered. 

“Yes! OUR Niall, I mean, I get that he might be scared but he could have stopped at the kissing.” Harry cried.

”What...what did you two do?” Louis asked, he felt sick. 

Harry gave him a questioning look, trying to work out if Louis really wanted to know. 

“He tugged me off and I blew him,” Harry said sadly, “Nothing life changing.” 

Louis shook his head.

“Harry, Niall and I are together. That...what he did...it is pretty life changing for me.” 

“What?” Harry asked, looking up.

 “I can’t believe he cheated on me”, Louis said, his throat closing up as he thought about his boyfriend of three years with anyone else. 

“Louis, I’m so sorry, I never would    pushed him to hook up if I knew,” Harry said. 

Louis didn’t know what to think, not that he had time to. Niall’s voice rang out through the house, “Louis?”

Harry stood up, not knowing what to do. Niall’s foot steps moved around the living spaces until his figure appears at the door. He took one look at Louis and his face dropped. 

“Lou...babe...please let me-“ Moall tried but Louis cut him off.

”Explain?? what Niall? That you forgot you were with someone when you started wanking Harry?” Louis yelled, “That it slipped your mind you shouldn’t let other people blow you?”

“Thats not what happened!” Niall tried.

”oh? Really, I’m pretty sure Harry would remember what you did.” Louis snided.

”Louis, to be fair, I started it, and I didn’t take no for an answer, I thought he was just closete.” Harry tried but Louis wasn’t having any of it. 

“No! Don’t defend him! He could have said no and meant it, but obviously he didn’t want to stop,” Louis argued, “Hiw many other people have you not said no to Niall? I mean, if it weren’t for Harry telling me no one would know we were together, you could have fucked anyone!

”STOP IT Louis! This is so unfair! You know dam well I wanted the boys to know about us! If they did then this never would have happened!” Niall cried.

”You know what?! Fuck you Niall, were over, No point in telling anyone. Now you don’t have any secret to keep!” Louis said and stormed off.

”Fuck! Shit! No Lou, please!” Niall started to follow him and made it to the bedroom but Louis slammed the door in his face and clicked the lock. “Louis, I’m so sorry, please Lou,” Niall said into wood of the door. 

Louis didn’t respond. 

“Niall, I’m so sorry,” Harry said eventually. 

“It’s not your fault Harry. Louis is right, I should have made you back off, but I didn’t,” Niall said softly. 

“I’m going to head off, before I screw up any thing more,” Harry said, turning to leave. 

“Harry I am really sorry too, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings either,” Niall said as Harry nodded and left. 

Niall sunk down to the floor once Harry was gone and waited. He figured Louis would have to come out at some point. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
